


The Master Swordsman and His Troublesome Student

by Incoherent_dolphin_noices



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherent_dolphin_noices/pseuds/Incoherent_dolphin_noices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roronoa Zoro ends up on Mihawk's home island. This surprises Dracule Mihawk and finds it strange when Zoro asks him to train him. In the 2 year time gap, the young green-haired swordsman catches Mihawk's intense eyes. How will the master swordsman be able to win the heart of his troublesome student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1→

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. Sorry! Promise the next one will be longer!

Be the Green-haired Swordsman 

You feel as if your in a dream, not a nice happy dream but a nightmare, you just got beaten by the beast those pesky marines call a Shubukai. You were the first to go. It all happened in a flash.

Flashback♪  
You were out of breathe, running for your life from the bear-like Shubukai, but you, at that moment decided to stand your ground, you pull out your swords and take your ultimate stance, 3-sword style. But with sudden realization that it was a grave mistake, you feel your previous wounds acting up. Of course your wounds still hadn't healed, because you lost over half of your body's blood. Your insides turning and aching, your heart wanting to pop out of your chest, your knees giving out. Getting up immediately, but to only stare in horror to realize that you were too late, the Shubukai was right in front of you, hitting you with one of his damn attacks, you felt yourself flying and drifting into sleep.  
End if flashback♪

Your body feels heavy, you feel weak. You realize that yet again, you've lost a tremendous amount of blood that would normally kill a man in 3 seconds. You feel so pathetic. How could have you have lost to that monster.  
You promised Luffy you wouldn't ever lose again, after losing to Mihawk.  
You promised him!  
You p-p-promi-missed him...  
You promised him.p  
You felt a wet stream going down your face, but you didn't care to wipe it off. Just as you were about to pass put, you felt all the air come out of your body, gritting your teeth, trying not to let a scream out, you heard a few bone crushing sounds, pretty sure you just heard 3 more of your ribs crack. Looking into the sky your vision begins to blur, filling the sky with black dots, you feel your consciousness slipping away from you, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Be the Green-haired swordsman 

You're currently walking around a vast castle, attempting to find your room. All you remember was eating,  
and going bath room, but now you are totally lost, and you need the ghost girl to wrap you up again.

*Flashback

You wake up to an annoying sound, that just won't shut up, your head is pounding and you just wanna go to sleep again. "Wake up! Oi Aniki! You alright!? I don't know what to do! I don't know what do you!"  
"Shut up!" You screamed annoyed.  
"No need to be snappy. I could have killed you."  
"But you didn't, so you have a place I can rest up."  
"Hai, looks like I'm going to have to drag your body there though."  
"That's fine just take me there, I'm getting tired."

*End of flashback

You wonder where the hell you are in this damn castle. All you need to do is go to your room to have ghost girl fix you up again. For some reason ever since you entered this castle you've had this strange feeling that you do not enjoy. You feel this presence, like your being watched, but you know the only ones in the castle besides you, is ghost girl. You then hear a crashing sound and jolt up, only to the realize your mistake with you losing consciousness for a second. "Damn, this thing hurts a like a bitch." You wrap your arm around yourself providing pressure for any wounds that may have opened up again. After what feels to you like days, you find ghost girl looking for you. "Oi ghost girl. Wrap me up again, I think I opened up some wounds again." You say to her blatantly.  
"My name is not ghost girl, it's Perona for your information! And why do I have to wrap you up!?" She says whining to you.  
"Li-" before you can even finish your sentence you feel the pain your wounds acting up again, fall onto your knees, and begin to hack up some blood.  
"Oi! Green-hair don't die on me now!" Persona says flustered.  
"M-m-my name is *cough cough*. My name is Zoro."  
"Alright, alright don't get your panties into a twist. Can you walk?" She asks worriedly.  
"Hai, hai." You say in a low voice.  
Perona helps you up, and you hiss due to the pain, she helps you into your and patches you up. She then speaks up, "Hey Zoro-san, how did you end up here?"  
"I was attacked all the way here by the monster of a bear-like beat they call a Shubukai."  
"You don't mean him do you?"  
"Hai, I do. He seperated our entire crew. Tch, I was the first to go. DAMMIT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO RECKLESS."  
"Oi, oi, stupid don't strain yourself unless you wanna die." Perona then gets up and walks away leaving you alone with your thoughts. How could you do that to your crew. Luffy told you to run, but you were stupid and decided to fight. Damn. You wish that you could do it all over. You bite your lip to hold back your whimpers filled with sorrow, but you couldn't hold back your cries, so you just let it all out, filling the castle with sounds of sobs.

Be the Shubukai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger eh!? I promise I will make the chapters longer and more interesting. I will also try and update 2-3 times a week


	3. Chapter 3

POV Mihawk-

You are the Shubukai, finally reaching your home. The military had sent you on another long mission, that kept you put out for a good 3 months. You finally enter your home, and you hear a voice. You sigh and go to the sound of the source. You see that's a girl, who looks like she's 16, and has a very annoying voice. You hear her complaining about somebody. Great another person in the castle you think. You finally speak.  
"Who are you? And why are you in my home?" You say calmly.  
"Eh? EHHhhh!? EHHHHHHH!?!? Hawk Eye!" She squeals clearly shocked.  
"I'm going to ask guy one more time who you are and why you are in my home?"  
"My name is Perona. That damn bear Shubukai sent me here with one blast from his hand." She pouts.  
"I see. Feel free to stay here as long as you want, but do anything out of line, I'll feed you to the monkeys." She gulps and nods her head. She simply then shrugs off what happened and walks down into the hall way to what you think is her room. 

You make your way down the corridor and enter into your room. You kick off your boots and hang up your precious sword. Your about to take off your shirt, when you see your bed sheets moving up and down. You pull out the knife from your necklace, walking your way to the bed. You rip off the sheets and see that it's a young man. You can tell due to his build, and he's currently lying on his stomach, and his head is underneath the pillow. You slightly loosen the grip on your knife and move the pillow aside. You widen your eyes to this sight. It was green hair, and you only know one person with green hair. Roronoa Zoro. You are not quite sure though you need to confirm it with his face. He suddenly then turns onto his right side facing you, and you smirk. Well if it wasn't your favorite little swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. You chuckle slightly. So this is the other person Perona was talking about. You notice that he still has a thin sheet of bed sheets on him, but what really caught your eyes is that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had something bandaged around him. You remove the final layer of sheets, which reveals a lean, built, tan body. You notice his bandages are around his stomach and that it's beginning to bleed through. You grab a bandage wrap from your cabinet, and begin to undress the bandage wrap from him. As you are getting to final to undressing wraps, he hisses in pain. You frown wondering it could be. You finally finish and it reveals a nasty wound. You inspect it seeing that it's slightly infected, and been opened many times. This injury must have been inflicted on him 3-4 weeks ago you think. You disinfect his wound and wrap him up again. You found it though a little strange why he wasn't with his pirate crew members. You sit down next to him and begin to read a book. After about 10'minutes of reading you see him begin to toss and turn. That damn idiot of he keeps moving like that he'll tear his wound up even more, you think.  
"Nnno..." Zoro mumbles. You look at him curiously wondering what's going to happen next. "Nooo, don't take..." His voice raising. "Nooooooo, don't take my crew mates away!" He screams and in a jolt shoots up awake. He looks at his surroundings to see you. You couldn't take your eyes off of him and him to you. You try and make eye contact with him, and see that's he's in a state of shock. His mind shut down, rendering him unconscious. His eyes close, and he slumps again. You walk out of your room and try and sense for Perona's presence.  
"Perona!" You exclaims sternly. She then pops through the wall.  
"Hai?" She says.  
"How long has the swordsman been in this state."  
"I'd say for a good week. He crashed down here pretty hard."  
"What do you mean he crashed down?"  
"Exactly what I said. I was wondering around the castle and the next thing you know I hear a loud thud outside, and next thing you know I'm here taking care of this idiot."  
"I see, very we'll continue on."

You walk into the kitchen and begin to cook. 

POV Zoro-

You wake up groaning, you had the weirdest dream that Dracule Mihawk was next to you. You simply shrug it off, and try and get out of bed and notice that your bandages have been changed. Ugh that Perona, you think. You get up, but hiss due to the pain. You try and take it slow in order not reopen your wound. Perona would flip a shit if she saw you walking down normally down the hallway. You suddenly smell some food being cooked, and go to the source. You let it's sweet aroma lead you, but you stop for a second. You've had Perona's food before and it certainly didn't smell like this. Suspiciously walking into the kitchen you see a man cooking. You sit down in your seat, pulling a small stool with your feet and resting them on it. You pour yourself some beer, and chug it down. As you were drinking your next cup, the mystery man turns around, and you begin to choke on your drink. You finally stop choking. "Mihawk!" You yell, but flinching soon after cause you strained your stomach. He smirks and puts out three plates, and serves the food, he serves himself a nice glass of wine and begins to eat. You just stared up him, and he completely ignored you. Perona walks in not saying a word either and begins to eat too. You were entirely dumbfounded to this whole situation.

POV Mihawk-

Man, you were enjoying yourself. His face was priceless. He just stared at you while you a drank your wine. You finally finish eating, and he speaks.  
"Oi, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"This is my house if you must know." He raises his eyebrow and simply sighs. And you here him mumble to himself "Just my luck." He gets up and leave. Surprisingly he had eaten all of his food during the silence. Just what had the boy been fed you think. You look at Perona and you think you understand. 

POV Zoro-

You can't believe that you're in the same damn house as that pirate. You go to your room, and slump onto your bed. You see somebody walk in, and see that it's Mihawk himself. You stand up about to exit the room, but he simply grabs his stuff and says, "Roronoa Zoro, it seems you've taken a liking to my room. I hope it's to your suiting, and you should say thank you." You raise your eyebrow in suspicion, and he simply says, "Its your bandages. I had to remove them, disinfect your wound and redress you again." You stiffen up a bit thinking that it was Perona that had changed your bandages, you would have never dreamed that it was Mihawk. You slightly nod showing your thanks and he smirks back. He then opens the door and leaves. You feel your chest heating up, and going to your face, but you secretly thank him for leaving at the right time. You down in his bed, and curse yourself for having such bad luck. And the. You drift off into sleep.

POV Mihawk-

You smile as you leave your room and go into the room next door. You smile for the luckiness you have. And sit down on the bed and read your book.


End file.
